


amaryllis

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, and if anyone was wondering bonnie is the name of a plant, because moritz is totally a nerd who would do that, but really these plants are the highlight of the story, if you count crying over dead plants angst, oh and theres some angst, they have names and everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bonnie is on the floor and moritz is crying and melchior just doesn't know where this cute boy came from





	1. Chapter 1

“I know, you want me to open the window, don’t you?” Moritz coos, his thin fingers brushing against the leaves of his plants that are all perched upon the windowsill of the large window in his living room. “But I can’t open the window. It’s too cold.”

The rain is splashing against the steel of the fire escape. Moritz can’t help but shiver just by looking at it. His eyes flick back down to the plants. Some of them seem droopy, so he frowns.  He allows one of the plants – a moth orchid he named Bonnie – to rest on his outstretched palm. His fingers once more fuss over the stem of the plant. Instead of opening the window, he sprays her with a soft mist of water. “I hope that’ll keep you happy until it gets warmer.”

Sunlight breaks through the dark clouds for a spilt second, and his room is a lot brighter than usual with all the different shades of green catching the light. His eyes close and his heart picks up. Oh god, he loved his flowers…

But his peace is disturbed when something thumps against the wall. Moritz jumps and his hands tighten into fists and it takes him a moment to calm his racing heart before he feels anger grow inside of him. Those new neighbours never shut up. There were two in apartment 8B; a boy and a girl from the sounds of it. Moritz had spent sleepless nights listening to them laughing and screaming. Once, his cactus had nearly fallen off a shelf because they were being so disruptive. _Joey could have died_. Moritz couldn’t remember a time where he had cried that much before.

He glares over at the wall and picks up a pillow and throws it. It doesn’t make quite as much noise, but it did bring out a soft gasp from the woman that lived there and they were silent again. Moritz smiled and nodded to himself and glanced over to his plants. Ophelia the Venus fly-trap opened her mouth and closed it again. Moritz took the movement as one of joy.

Moritz spends the next few hours enjoying whatever remains of the silence from his neighbours. He plays Mozart because Ophelia and Pebbles really seem to enjoy it. Then, when it’s time for bed, he turns the music off and waters the plants one last time and then heads to his room. He pauses by the wall and hears nothing. Moritz feels himself smile widely and he practically bounces into his bed and snuggles down.

When he hears noises again, its eight past three. Moritz clutches the blankets and winces. He slowly gets up and heads towards the living room with his legs wobbling with every step. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do when he gets out there, but he doesn’t get to think because in the next moment there’s the unmistakable sound of shattering glass and _oh my god is that the sound of cracking pottery?_

He hurried into the living room and couldn’t care less about the stranger standing in his apartment but felt his heart break when he saw the damage. Sure, Archie’s pot was broken and cracked and Maisy was completely void of her pot, but when he saw the distinctive white petals of Bonnie against his red carpet, he lost it.

Moritz stares at the shattered flower pot in horror. He could practically hear the small orchid weeping in pain. He drops to his knees and cradles her lovingly; Bonnie was probably his favourite plant in his entire house and he feels hot tears running down his cheeks for his fallen plants. He glances up to the stranger who broke into his apartment and had the _audacity_ to carelessly throw his arms around like he had. Moritz hesitates to say anything, but when he does, its shaky and tearful.

"Why are you in my apartment?"

The man blinks. "This isn't my apartment?"

Moritz shakes his head. “Why would you…”

He stops and sniffs. The stranger smelt like alcohol so much that he gagged. When he looks closer, he can see that the man is swaying on his feet and laughing to himself like a moron. Yep. This guy is hammered. Moritz stands and grabs the guy by his wrist and tugs him. “How dare you hurt my plants!” He hisses.

The man holds a hand to his forehead. “Oh geez,” He groans, and Moritz huffs. There was an incredible amount of sheer anger that was growing in his stomach and he has the mind to _punch_ this guy square in the face, but stops when the guy bends down and tries to piece together the broken clay together.

“Oh god I just- Oh god. Sorry,” The man stumbles over his words and sighs. He runs a hand through his curly brown hair and looks up to Moritz. “I can’t- I don’t know where my apartment is.”

Moritz sighs and crouches down and gently pushes the stranger’s hands away from the clay. “Leave it,” He demands crossly, but then groans again and drags his hands down his face. “Whatever.”

He stands up and helps the other guy up. He contemplates his options. Send the guy out the door with no help or… deal with it himself. He considers texting Ernst to see if he could come over – he always has the best ideas – but on second thoughts, he’d probably either be asleep or getting it on with Hanschen. So, Moritz takes a chance on it and leads the stranger to his couch.

The man lays down and gives a soft sigh of relief. Moritz places his hands on his hips. “Now you better not rob me or kill me in my sleep or anything, got it?” He doesn’t leave until he gets a nod in response and then he hurries to Bonnie’s side. He groans and rushes to get a zip-lock bag and puts whatever he can salvage from Bonnie’s potting mix into the bag and then settles her in. Unfortunately, he can’t do anything for Maisy (she had been stepped on by someone, probably _him_ ), but he manages to find no bad damage to Archie and so picks him back up and hopes he survives the night. He sets Bonnie down and heads back to bed and falls asleep almost instantly.

When he wakes the next morning, he finally gets to see how bad the damage is. The window is completely shattered and two _more_ of his plants have been destroyed and lay helplessly outside on the fire escape. He looks around and only just notices that the stranger had left. He walks to the couch and notices a small handwritten letter on the coffee table. He picks it up and tries to read the messy handwriting.

_I’m very sorry for the trouble I caused last night. I let myself out. Maybe start locking your door too._

_Oh, and I took some of those cookies that were on your counter. They were pretty good._

Moritz smiles a little. As long as he doesn’t come back, he’ll be happy. He reaches for his car keys and his wallet. He’ll shower when he gets back; Archie and Bonnie need better pots.

\---

It takes three days for the guy to apologise.

Moritz is reading a book and drinking coffee when its interrupted by loud knocking. He’s curious and confused but he gets up anyway and opens the door and is met with the sheepish smile of the guy who broke into his house. Moritz frowns and is about to close the door when the other guy puts his foot between the door and the wall.

“Wait! I just never got your name!”

Moritz doesn’t move and just waits. The guy coughs awkwardly and sticks out a hand. “In any case, I’m Melchior Gabor. Your neighbour.”

Moritz raises an eyebrow. “You lived next door? What, that entire time?”

Melchior gives a gawky little laugh that sounds much too forced. “Yeah. I thought I was in the wrong building. I walked like three blocks that morning before I realised I was in the right place the entire time.” Moritz can’t help but smile at Melchior. For all the damage he had done, it was a rather innocent thing to do.

The boy gasps a little and digs around in his pockets to produce a twenty-dollar bill and holds it out to Moritz. “Here. It’s all I have on me. But I did get you this…” He gestures to a bag that’s down by his feet and Moritz takes it and then looks inside.

“A cactus?”

Melchior nods excitedly. “Yep! I saw it and thought of you.”

Now _this_ brings colour to Moritz’s cheeks.

"Now,” Melchior straightens up and hands the money and the new succulent to Moritz and grins. “I want to take you out to dinner.”

Moritz feels his heart race. He doesn’t know how to respond so he opens and closes his mouth like a complete dunce and tries to find an appropriate answer as Melchior watches in amusement. He must’ve said something about the whole _breaking and entering_ ordeal because the man at his door laughs and mentions that Moritz was pretty hot when he was crying over his flower. That comment does not help at all.

“Sure? I’d love to?” Moritz manages to blurt out over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. Melchior laughs. “Nice. I’ll tell you the details once I’ve made a reservation.”

He waves goodbye to Moritz and closes the door, and Moritz sinks to his floor and starts texting Ernst _everything_ with his quivering fingers.

And while Ernst was happy for his friend snagging a date, good _god_ could Moritz talk


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a date but no flowers sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes I am alive and I meant to post this weeks ago but I didn't like it and ??? I kept it bc it was sort of pretty but I looked again today and I was like b oy howDY this is some good shit so yeah
> 
> also less plants rip

Moritz’s hands are shaking and so are the petals on the flowers he’s holding. He raises his fist to the door and then puts it back down a few times. He occasionally glances down at his watch to give him something else to do. The hands tick for a painfully long time before Moritz can take in a sharp breath and finally build up enough courage to knock on the door. He knocks twice and steps back and waits for the door to open. There’s some scuffling noises and the sound of something thumping on the ground and some roaring laughter before the door is opened. Melchior is standing in front of Moritz and behind him is the messiest apartment Moritz has ever seen (granted, he’s only ever seen two before).

Melchior’s eyes dart down to the flowers in Moritz’s hands and he grins. “Are those for me?” He teases softly. Moritz swallows and tightens his hold on them. “Yes- um, no-? They’re for your… apartment…” He trails off and stares at his shoes. He doesn’t want this guy to think he’s weird for bringing flowers, but he can’t get the words out. Melchior laughs regardless. “I think they’re lovely.”

Melchior steps out of the way to let Moritz in, and he complies wordlessly with his cheeks still pink. There’s sheets thrown around the room – one is stained and sitting on the kitchen table so it’s _obviously_ being used as a table cloth – and the carpet can’t be seen under the thick sheets which litter the ground. An easel sits in one corner, and another has fallen to the ground. It was probably the cause of the sound he had heard earlier. In contrast, Melchior is wearing a clean white shirt, pressed brown pants and a pair of suspenders which give him a somewhat childlike look, which is odd. Melchior smiles a little when he catches Moritz’s confused look.

“This is all my roommate’s mess,” He seems to be assuring Moritz, and his voice is so soothing that it physically relaxes Moritz’s tense shoulders.

A girl practically falls from a room off to the right and straight into view. Moritz jumps and steps forward to help her up, but she gets up herself and laughs. She is wearing a pale blue dress that’s splattered with paint and her braids come almost to her waist, but the top of her hair is loosening and so her fluffy curls are beginning to frame her face. There are bruises along her arms and legs and that _is_ rather off-putting, but her smile is warm and comforting and reminds Moritz of his older sister. She bounces over to Moritz and Melchior, the smile never leaving her face, and studies them closely.

“Well, well, well, Melchi. Your date sure is cute,” Her grin widens as Moritz stutters out a thank you. “I’m Ilse Neumann. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Melchior hasn’t shut up about you since he met you.”

There’s an awkward pause before Moritz jerks his hand out towards Ilse. In his sweaty, clenched fist are the bright yellow flowers that cause Ilse’s smile to falter into a sweet look of pure bliss. “Are these for me- “

“Us,” Melchior interrupts, but Ilse doesn’t acknowledge it.

“Wow! They look so pretty!” She holds them to her nose and she takes a deep breath in. “I’m totally gonna paint these later.”

Melchior looks over to the clock on the wall. “I think we should get going. You ready to go?” He looks over to Moritz, who nods. Ilse holds the flowers to her chest and waves with her free hand as the two leave the apartment.

\---

Moritz shifts uncomfortably. It’s not he doesn’t appreciate that Melchior has gone to so much trouble to book the restaurant, he just doesn’t know how to handle the idea that this is a _date_. He wants to sink underneath the table and just die because god he’s so embarrassed, but he looks over to Melchior, who does nothing more than give a heartening smile which melts away all Moritz’s nerves. When the waiter comes past and places two glasses of water down on the table and Melchior goes to grab it but instead tips it over, Moritz notices his hands shaking. He’s about to ask when Melchior places his hands on his lap and smiles nervously.

“I’m sorry. I’ve never been on a date before,” Melchior suddenly seems nervous, which is a huge jump from his previous confidence. Moritz feels his lips curl upwards in a gentle smile, but his cheeks burn when he hears Melchior’s next quiet statement.

_“And I haven’t been out with anyone as cute as you before.”_

Moritz takes his glass in his hands and focuses on the swirling water. “I-Is this a romantic date?” He finally manages to blurt out, to which Melchior nods hesitantly. There’s a cautious look in Melchior’s deep, brown eyes. “What, don’t you want it to be?”

He pauses to think. Does he really want this to be romantic? Sure, Melchior is pretty cute, but he’s just met him, for Heaven’s sake. The more he thinks about it, the more uncomfortable he becomes and he gets to the point where he’s actually shifting in his seat. Melchior looks to his lap and mutters a soft _‘okay’_. Almost comically, the waitress comes past to hand them their menus. As she places them down, she glances between the two and grins.

“Ah, first date, is it?”

Both of them look up, Melchior looking rather sad and Moritz with his entire face bright red, and at the same time loudly exclaim “No!”

The two couples nearby look over and snigger to themselves, and at this moment Moritz wishes he could just sink down into the chair and die. The waitress, surprised by their outburst, quietly excuses herself and hurries to the next table. It takes a good three minutes for Moritz’s head to stop spinning so he can finally look at Melchior again. Melchior hands one menu over to Moritz politely.

“When-“ Moritz stops and taps his fingers against the laminated menu. “When you apologised to me that day… you called this a date?”

Melchior laughs softly. “Yeah… it was a joke, but he more I thought about it, the more I realised I want it to be serious.”

There’s another long, dragging quiet that fans over them. When the waitress returns, she carefully asks if they want to order now. Melchior tells her what he wants, and Moritz gives the lady his order as well, and she leaves with the slightest nod of her head. Moritz looks up and frowns. Melchior honestly looks so beaten and embarrassed that Moritz can’t help but piping up.

“Your roommate… She seems nice,” Moritz says, and Melchior’s slight frown turns into a grin.

“Ilse is pretty unique, I’ve got to say. She paints. Most of the time it’s on a canvas or a wall or something, but sometimes she goes into her room and smokes pot and ends up painting herself,” Melchior laughs, for some strange reason, and his laugh is so sweet and melodic that Moritz laughs along with him. Neither of them are sure why they’re laughing, but it’s a nice feeling and they’re both glad that it’s no longer totally awkward.

Melchior waits until he’s calmed down before speaking. “What’s up with all the plants in your apartment, anyway?” Moritz purses his lips and his cheeks flush, but he doesn’t shy from the question. “I never had a lot of friends when I was growing up. Just a kid who used to go to church with me called Ernst and my neighbour Wendla. My Mother was worried about how I wasn’t ‘interacting socially’ so she wanted to get a pet to compensate.”

The male across from him tilts his head. Moritz can tell he doesn’t know where this story is going, and Moritz isn’t sure why he’s being so open. It was probably just the warm and comforting aura Melchior had.

“We tried a dog, but my sister was allergic to it. My Father wouldn’t get a cat, ‘cause they scratch too much and he didn’t want to ruin the couch and the curtains and whatnot. Mother ended up getting me a Venus Fly Trap. She said it was the closest thing to a pet she could get. After that Wendla began to show me all her father’s botany books and I was fascinated with plants ever since then.”

Much to his surprise, Melchior was leaning forward and smiling dreamily. Moritz looks to the side with a shaky smile. “Yeah, sorry for boring you-“

Melchior shakes his head. “No. I like it. So, those plants, are they still like pets?” Moritz nods a little.

“Why not get an actual pet like a dog or a bird or something?” Melchior sounds a little confused, but not at all rude. Moritz shrugs half-heartedly and bits his bottom lip. He thinks that Melchior might still think that it was weird if he admitted his plants were his friends, so he doesn’t answer the question.

“What about you?” Moritz asks softly, his fingers tugging on the bottom of his shirt. Melchior purses his lips and folds his arms across his chest. “There’s nothing interesting about me. Moving on.” Moritz smiles a little. “There’s got to be something.”

Melchior smiles as well. Moritz looks really cute when he’s happy. He’s about to answer when two plates of food are placed in front of them. Moritz jumps – not expecting the movement – and then unsteadily thanks the waitress. Melchior thanks her with a soft murmur and then the conversation dwindles to nothing. Neither of them make a move to pick up a fork. It’s as if both are waiting for the other to start, but soon five minutes pass and they aren’t doing anything. Melchior is the first one to put his cutlery down and give Moritz a grin. “This really was a mistake. Want to ditch this place and go get some pizza or something?”

The strangeness of his offer is amusing, but it’s even more amusing that Moritz nods. Melchior pulls out his wallet and places some bills under his glass of water and stands, offering his hand to Moritz who shyly accepts. They leave the restaurant with matching looks of bliss.

It’s a short two-minute walk to the pizza cart in the street. The woman behind has short blonde hair and a bored expression. Her voice is emotionless when she asks what they want. Melchior asks for two slices of cheese pizza and the girl groans and gets some napkins to sit under the greasy slices of food. Moritz inwardly winces at the girl, but nevertheless forces a smile when she hands a slice to him. He glances to Melchior, heart fluttering, and makes note of how the light of the city reflected in his deep brown eyes. The next few minutes are a blur of grins and laughter, but suddenly its quiet.

Melchior has finished his pizza, so has Moritz, and he’s staring at Moritz in this strange way. Their fingers brush together. Melchior’s hands are warm. “This has been the most fun I’ve had in a long time,” He muses, reaching a hand up and brushing his curls out of his eyes. Moritz forgets to breathe for a moment.

Melchior leans over and brushes his lips against Moritz’s. It’s an odd sensation, but Moritz welcomes it. It doesn’t last as long as either of them would like (Melchior’s lips still taste like oil and Moritz is way too tense for it to be heathy) but as soon as they sit back, neither of them can look the other in the eye. Melchior goes to hold out his hand, but soon shoves it back in his pocket. “It’s late and Ilse will be worried.”

\---

When Melchior wakes up the next morning, his head hurts from staying up so late. He would never admit it outside of his apartment, but he still goes to bed at 10 and it hasn’t changed since high school. Ilse’s easel is still set up in the lounge room and a vase full of brightly coloured flowers is sitting in the wooden frame. The window is open and Ilse is sitting outside. A joint is between her fingers and Melchior sighs heavily because geez, it’s barely 9 am. He opens the door to his apartment and his eyes instantly dart down to a folded piece of paper on the ground. He’s curious, so he bends down and picks it up. Melchior’s cheeks hurt from how wide he’s smiling.

_dear melchior_

_thank you for dinner last night_

_next time i’ll pay_

-          _moritz_

In the bottom left corner are eleven numbers and a little arrow pointing to them with the words _my number xx_ printed in shaky handwriting.

**Author's Note:**

> I call this prompt 'I cant believe I was drunk and accidentally broke into your apartment and killed like three of your cute plants but heres twenty bucks and another cactus can I buy you dinner to apologise?'


End file.
